This is Our Cat, Michi
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Meskipun kucing adalah salah satu binatang ninja yang selalu membantu klan Uchiha, Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menyukai kucing. Apalagi sejak Sakura, sang istri memperlakukannya secara tidak adil sejak kedatangan seekor kucing kecil di rumah mereka/Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


Semua orang juga tahu bahwa klan Uchiha itu identik dengan salah satu makhluk hidup yang dinamakan kucing.

Tapi sayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai kucing apalagi sampai tergila-gila dengannya—seperti ibu dan kakaknya dulu.

Yah, mungkin itu sifat turunan Sasuke yang didapat dari Uchiha Fugaku alias ayahnya yang memang alergi dengan binatang berbulu tersebut.

Hanya saja, meskipun tidak menyukai kucing, Sasuke tidak pernah menghindarinya. Dalam arti, dia masih berhubungan dengan binatang yang cenderung berkaitan erat dengan klannya itu dan memang membantu banyak dalam melakukan misinya.

Setidaknya sampai hari itu datang.

Hari dimana Sasuke begitu membenci kucing hingga rasanya ingin sekali merontokkan bulu-bulu mamalia tersebut dengan katana kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : canon, semi-OOC, misstypo?_

_Genres : Family/Humor/Romance_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A fiction for Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge**_

_**Theme : **_

11. Sakura dan Sasuke menemukan kucing terlantar di dalam kardus. Di depan Ichiraku. Tambahan: kucing itu menempel ke mereka berdua dan tidak mau berpisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THIS IS OUR CAT, MICHI**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pokoknya... aku mau merawat kucing ini, Sasuke-_kun!_" berang Haru—ah, Uchiha Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Kedua bola mata viridian miliknya menatap _onyx _di hadapannya dengan penuh harap, namun ada penuntutan juga di sana. Seolah dia hanya ingin mendengar kata 'iya' dari Uchiha Sasuke atau dia tidak akan berhenti merengek seperti ini, "Sa-su-ke-_kuuuun!_"

Sedikit keringat mengalir di pipi Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Tidak biasanya Sakura menekannya sampai seperti ini. Biasanya jika Sasuke sudah memberi keputusan, Sakura akan langsung menurut begitu saja walau sesekali terdengar bisikan protes saat wanita itu menyetujuinya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah... aaah, Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Pria berambut _raven _tersebut memejamkan matanya dengan tekanan sebelum kembali membukanya lalu menatap istri di depannya dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau memelihara kucing itu di dalam rumah kita, Sakura," Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak," tegasnya.

"Uuuh, memang kenapa sih?" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Dia mengangkat anak kucing yang sedari tadi dia peluk lalu menatap kedua bola mata hitamnya yang membulat besar. Sangat menggemaskan, "Padahal dia begitu lucu, masa' sih hatimu tidak tergerak sedikit pun melihat makhluk imut yang malang ini, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Tidak akan lucu lagi jika dia buang air atau kotoran di sembarang tempat."

"Aku yang akan membersihkannya!" Sakura menyahut cepat dengan kedua mata berbinar. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu nyaris membuat Sasuke goyah. Namun laki-laki itu juga tak menyerah. Dia kembali berkelit.

"Kucing itu gampang bau."

"Aku akan memandikannya minimal seminggu sekali—tidak, setiap hari!"

"Kucing suka mencakar perabotan rumah seenaknya."

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik! Akan kubeli kayu khusus agar dia bisa mengasah kukunya di situ!"

"Makanan kucing mahal."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan membeli makanannya dengan gajiku sebagai dokter di rumah sakit!"

"Kucing sangat berisik di malam hari—apalagi kalau sudah musim kawin. Kita akan susah tidur, Sakura."

"Tenang, aku akan menyiapkan penutup telinga untuk kita, Sasuke-_kun!_"

Aaaaaaargh! Sasuke tahu jika harus berdebat dengan Sakura menyangkut masalah yang disukai wanita itu pasti tidak akan selesai sampai Sasuke yang mengalah. Tapi, mengingat pengalamannya dulu saat masih kecil, dimana Itachi selalu lengah sehingga membiarkan kucing kesayangannya itu buang kotoran sembarangan di setiap sudut rumah mereka dulu—bahkan tidak hanya sekali dua kali kucing Itachi membuang kotoran di kamar Sasuke—membuat Sasuke tetap dalam keputusannya yang sudah bulat.

"Sakura..." mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kembali menatap Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Namun tatapan itu pun akhirnya menghilang ketika Sasuke berkata, "...kita. tidak. akan. memelihara. kucing." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Tanpa berniat berdebat lagi, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri—di depan pintu keluar. Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak berjalan mengikutinya, tapi laki-laki itu tetap dalam pendiriannya. Sakura akan ngambek dengannya setelah ini. Itu pasti. Tapi toh, Sasuke cukup percaya diri bahwa Sakura tidak akan bisa mema—

"SASUKE-_KUN NO BAKA!_"

Heh?

Menghentikan langkahnya, Sasuke menoleh dengan kesal. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu keluar dengan menggendong anak kucing yang memiliki bulu berwarna putih dengan corak-corak kecil berwarna coklat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, kini perhatian Sasuke pun tertuju pada anak kucing itu. Memang, harus Sasuke akui anak kucing itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi membayangkan bagaimana mereka harus merawatnya... maaf saja.

"Dasar kejam! Tidak punya belas kasihan!" Sakura terus berteriak seakan menekannya. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa diam—_sweatdrop _memandang istrinya yang meneriakinya dengan emosi, "Huhu... aku tahu kalau Sasuke-_kun _memang dingin, irit bicara, dan keras kepala tapi... tapi..." dan sekarang ditambah dengan aksi wanita itu yang berpura-pura menangis sembari memeluk anak kucing di gendongannya semakin erat. Sejak kapan istrinya jadi sok dramatis seperti ini?

"_Meow?"_

"Hiks, maafkan aku kucing kecil... aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dari dunia yang mengerikan ini karena keegoisan suamiku... maafkan aku..." Sakura memeluknya jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya, "tenang kucing kecil, aku akan membalaskan dendammu... aku tidak akan membeli tomat untuk Sasuke-_kun _lagi setelah ini. Selamanya!"

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mendelik tak suka mendengar Sakura menyinggung makanan kesukaannya, "Saku—"

"HUWAAAAAA MAAFKAN AKU MICHI!" teriakan Sakura menggema di dalam rumah mereka membuat Sasuke reflek memejamkan sebelah matanya karena kaget. Laki-laki itu menghela napas melihat Sakura yang sepertinya masih belum menyerah dan menangis hingga meraung-raung—pura-pura tentu saja.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Michi? Jangan bilang Sakura sudah menamai kucing itu.

Tadinya Sasuke akan berlaku tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun dengusan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lagi, "Aku tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat, perkasa, dan jenius ternyata takut dengan kucing yang sekecil ini, huh mengecewakan sekali," gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak bilang aku takut dengan kucing."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya tidak masalah dong jika kucing ini tinggal di sini?" balas Sakura cepat. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu tersenyum lebar melihat air wajah Sasuke yang berubah. Masih dengan kedua mata yang berbinar, Sakura menatap suaminya dari jauh, "Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun? _Aku janji akan membuatkan nasi goreng tomat kesukaanmu jika kau mengizinkan aku memelihara kucing di rumah ini, Sasuke-_kun!_" lanjut Sakura lagi.

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut. Diam-diam dia merindukan Haruno Sakura yang dulu saat mereka masih _genin, _dimana Sakura masih menjadi gadis polos yang akan menurut apa saja yang akan dikatakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi sekarang... Sakura sudah tumbuh dewasa. Dia sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya maupun untuk Sasuke.

Hanya saja, semua pasti ada sisi positif dan negatifnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "...Baiklah," bukan karena Sakura akan membuatkannya nasi goreng tomat, ini keputusan terbaik sebelum Sakura memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah mereka. Wajah istrinya itu berubah menjadi lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, "tapi, jika dia sampai membuang kotorannya di kamar kita, aku tidak akan menerima protes apapun lagi dan langsung menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kardus di depan Ichiraku."

Sakura melonjak senang dan spontan memeluk anak kucing yang dinamakannya Michi itu dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun! _Aaaah, aku mencintaimu!" teriak Sakura membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Sasuke. Kemudian wanita itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Ayo Michi! Kau pasti lapar kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang enak sekali untukmu! Setelah itu kau minum susu yaa!"

"_Meooow!"_

Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus melihat Sakura yang terlihat begitu semangat dan antusias hanya karena kedatangan seekor kucing kecil. Melihat Sakura yang kembali seperti biasa membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis—senyum lega. Walau fakta yang menyatakan anggota penghuni rumah mereka akan bertambah membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sasuke menggigit-gigit sumpitnya tak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya. Baru saja dua hari berjalan sejak Sasuke memperbolehkan Sakura memelihara kucing di rumah mereka, laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu sudah mulai menyesali keputusannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko Sakura akan menceramahinya lalu berdebat lagi seperti di awal.

"_Meow!_"

"Aduh Michi, kamu lucu sekali~" ucap Sakura entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Sasuke mendecak kesal lalu memukulkan sumpit yang sedari tadi dia gigit itu ke atas mangkuk berkali-kali—berusaha menimbulkan bunyi dan menarik perhatian Sakura. Tapi sayang, aksinya itu dihalangi dengan aksi Michi kemudian yang melompat ke atas pangkuan Sakura dan mendengkur, "Ya ampun, kamu manja banget sama mama~" ucap Sakura lagi seraya mengelus tubuh Michi, mengakibatkan ekor kucing kecil itu bergoyang senang.

Mama?

Baiklah, kini sumpit malang itu sukses dipatahkan Sasuke.

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau adalah ibunya, Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan nada geram, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sakura yang berada di seberangnya, "kau bukan kucing," lanjutnya lagi dengan sarkastik, "dan jika kau memang sangat menginginkan anak, kita bisa membuatnya berdua," setelah itu Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah mendengar kata-kata terakhir suaminya, "Eeeh, tak apa kan Sasuke-_kun? _Habis Michi lucu sekali seperti anak kecil, aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Lalu, jangan samakan anak kucing dengan anak manusia!" balas Sakura. Wanita itu tertawa geli ketika Michi menggesekkan kepalanya yang berbulu pada pipinya, "lagipula Hana-_san_ dari klan Inuzuka saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kakak dari anjing-anjingnya."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sakura sendiri yang menyamakan anak kucing dengan anak kecil, kenapa jadi dia yang kena marah? Tapi akhirnya Sasuke mengabaikannya lalu merespon perkataan Sakura soal Inuzuka Hana alias kakak dari Inuzuka Kiba, "Dokter hewan itu sudah tidak normal."

"Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam malas mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakura. Uchiha bungsu itu mendorong mangkuk nasinya ke arah istrinya yang duduk di seberangnya, "aku sudah sele—"

"Ah Sasuke-_kun, _bisa kau taruh mangkukmu sendiri ke tempat pencucian? Aku ingin memindahkan Michi dulu ke tempat tidurnya," dan tanpa sempat ditahan oleh Sasuke, Sakura telah terlebih dulu berlari keluar ruang makan sembari menggendong kucing kecil yang memiliki bulu dengan corak-corak kecoklatan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke.

Berusaha sabar, akhirnya Sasuke berdiri lalu menaruh mangkuknya sendiri ke tempat pencucian piring—biasanya Sakura yang melakukannya setelah mereka selesai makan. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itupun kembali melangkah, menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk tidur. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura sedang membaca buku di atas kasur mereka berdua sementara Michi memainkan bola benang di bawah samping tempat tidur.

"Ah Sasuke-_kun, _kau sudah menaruh mangkukmu di tempat pencucian?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna _onyx _masih tertuju pada kucing kecil yang dengan lincahnya memainkan bola benang hingga melompat-lompat.

Mendapati tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan, membuat Sakura buru-buru berkata, "Oh ayolah Sasuke-_kun, _dia hanya bermain. Jangan menatapnya dengan _sharingan _seakan kau mau membunuhnya begitu."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke tersadar. Sejak kapan dia menyalakan _sharingan-_nya? Laki-laki berambut _raven _tersebut langsung mematikan kemampuan khusus klannya. Yah, walau begitu mungkin harus Sasuke akui bahwa tadi dia sempat berpikir untuk menghabisi kucing sialan itu dengan _amaterasu. _Dengan kedua mata terpejam, Uchiha bungsu tersebut kembali melangkah lalu naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang masih duduk.

"Tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke—mungkin hanya sekedar basa-basi tapi biarlah. Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sebentar, satu bab lagi. Kau tidur saja duluan, Sasuke-_kun. _Kau pasti lelah sepulang dari misi, 'kan?" jawab Sakura dengan senyum lembut yang terulas di wajahnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar lalu ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kau juga pasti lelah setelah menyembuhkan banyak pasien hari ini," Sasuke membuka selimut di sampingnya, bermaksud mengajak Sakura agar tidur di sana, "ayo sini."

Wajah Sakura langsung merah sepenuhnya. Dengan senyum mengembang, Sakura mengangguk cepat dan menutup bukunya lalu menaruh buku tersebut di samping tempat tidur mereka. Sebelum wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu sempat mendekati Sasuke—

"_Meow!_"

Michi yang baru saja selesai memainkan bola benang, langsung melompat ke atas kasur sepasang suami istri tersebut. Tadinya dia mendudukkan diri di atas tubuh Sakura, tapi begitu melihat akses nyaman yang akan diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura, Michi segera melangkah santai ke tempat itu. Kucing kecil yang lucu tersebut melengkungkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin hingga dia tidur dan mendengkur di sana.

Tentu saja Sasuke langsung naik pitam melihatnya, "Hei!" suami dari Uchiha Sakura itu berniat menyingkirkan kucing yang meniduri tempat istrinya. Namun niat itu tertahan begitu Sakura menahan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun, _Michi terlihat sangat nyaman tidur di sana," Sakura mengerling jenaka, "uuuuh lucu sekali kucing mama yang satu ini~ _oyasumi _Michi~" bisik Sakura seraya memainkan jarinya dengan telinga Michi. Sasuke mendecak kesal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Michi dan Sakura. Wanita itu sedikit merasa bersalah tapi dia yakin Sasuke pasti mengerti. Akhirnya mereka bertiga tertidur dalam posisi sang kucing kecil di tengah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ah, ini benar-benar malam terburuk bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sabar.

Sekarang satu kata itu sudah menjadi teman baik Uchiha Sasuke dalam seminggu belakangan ini.

Bayangkan! Harusnya Sakura tahu, Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kucing kecil yang tinggal di rumah mereka sepenuhnya. Tapi dengan santainya wanita itu malah meninggalkan mereka berdua karena sebagai _medic-nin, _Sakura harus mengikuti pertukaran dokter dari Suna selama seminggu ke depan.

Apalagi pesan Sakura sebelum pergi...

"Sasuke-_kun! _Michi harus makan dua hari sekali—pagi dan sore. Lalu, ini handuk, sisir, dan _shampoo _Michi. Jangan lupa selalu periksa tempat minumnya! Jangan sampai dia kehausan! Ganti pasir Michi setiap sore, jangan dibiarkan saja, nanti bau kotorannya menguar kemana-mana. Awasi dia jangan sampai keluar rumah, bahaya! Pokoknya jangan sampai lupa ya, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dan begitu Sakura akan membuka pintu keluar rumah mereka, Sasuke menahan sesaat gerakan istrinya itu lalu bertanya, "Lalu, makanan untukku sudah disiapkan?"

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang, "Sasuke-_kun, _kau ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Siapkan makananmu sendiri! Oh ya, jangan lupa juga siapkan kasur Michi sebelum kau tidur, oke? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Sasuke! Sampai jumpa Michi!" ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu rumah mereka. Sasuke yakin, lambaian tangan Sakura itu pasti ditujukan pada kucing kecil yang sedang duduk di sampingnya berdiri.

Dasar menyebalkan. Hampir seluruh dari pesan Sakura tadi hanya ditujukan untuk Michi. Sasuke menatap Michi dengan kesal dan hanya dibalas Michi dengan tatapan penasaran seakan ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Sakura lebih menyayangi kucing sialan ini daripada dia—suaminya sendiri? Telah terjadi diskriminasi di sini! Jangan sampai Sasuke harus memakai kuping kucing demi mendapat perhatian lebih dari Sakura. Ck.

Di saat Sasuke menggerutu kesal seraya mendecih berkali-kali, tiba-tiba suara dengkuran terdengar semakin dekat. Saat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ternyata Michi tengah mengelus kaki Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit meliuk-liuk. Uchiha bungsu itu langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu, bola kutu berbulu," sinis Sasuke tajam. Lalu laki-laki itu meninggalkan Michi yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu berjalan ke dapur, bermaksud mencari tomat dari dalam lemari es dan memakannya langsung. Begitu menemukannya, Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sembari memakan tomat tersebut, laki-laki itu membuka-buka gulungan hasil misi yang baru-baru ini diselesaikannya sebagai ketua ANBU.

"_Meow?_" suara kucing kecil yang kini muncul di depannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Mantan _missing-nin _tersebut masih mengunyah tomat kesayangannya dengan santai. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Michi melompat ke atas sofa sehingga dia duduk di samping Sasuke yang masih tidak mempedulikannya, "_Nyaw... nyaw..._" Michi seakan berusaha memanggil Sasuke.

Kalau ada Sakura di sini, dia pasti akan berteriak, "KYAAA MICHI, KAMU LUCU BANGEEET!" tapi untunglah dia sedang tidak ada, karena Sasuke butuh ketenangan saat ini. Pria itu melirik Michi sekilas kemudian kembali konsentrasi dengan gulungan di hadapannya.

Michi memulai aksinya mengeluskan kepalanya dengan lengan Sasuke. Terus seperti itu dan jangan lupakan dengkuran manjanya yang menyebalkan—bagi Sasuke. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun tersebut menyingkirkan tangannya dari elusan Michi hingga kucing kecil itu terpaksa mundur. Michi terus menatap Sasuke yang masih memakan tomat sementara ekor panjangnya sendiri bergerak ke kanan kiri.

Aksi kedua kini dimulai. Dengan ekspresi penasaran—kedua bola mata hitamnya membulat penuh, Michi menaiki pangkuan Sasuke, lalu mulai melangkah hingga kedua kaki depannya kini berada di atas dada suami Sakura tersebut. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk tidak peduli, namun ekspresi wajahnya mulai menunjukkan bahwa dia cukup terganggu. Apalagi saat kucing kecil bercorak kecoklatan itu mendekatkan hidungnya dengan wajah Sasuke kemudian mengendusnya. Suara dengkurannya terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Hentikan!" berang Sasuke akhirnya dan reflek mendorong tubuh Michi dengan kasar. Masih belum menyerah, kini Michi menjilati kaki telanjang Sasuke, "Aku bilang hentikan, kucing bodoh!" lanjut Sasuke lebih keras.

Fuh, benar kata orang, 'binatang peliharaan yang disayang akan menjadi mirip dengan majikan yang menyayanginya—bisa dari fisik atau sifat'. Melihat Michi yang masih berusaha menarik perhatiannya, membuat Sasuke teringat akan Sakura dulu ketika wanita itu masih menjadi _fangirl _nya. Apalagi sekarang Michi begitu berisik dan sangat keras kepala—pantang menyerah meskipun Sasuke sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, benar-benar mirip seseorang.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Ditaruhnya gulungan yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Awalnya Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana, hingga akhirnya dia mengangkat Michi dengan menarik tengkuknya, "Sekarang... apa maumu sebenarnya?" tatapan _onyx _tajam Sasuke dibalas dengan dengkuran Michi yang semakin keras. Keadaan hening sesaat ketika kedua makhluk tersebut saling bertatapan.

Ukh, tatapan memelas itu...

...mereka berdua memang sama saja.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Michi lalu berjalan menuju tempat makan kucing kecil itu. Michi terlihat senang, dia mengeong berkali-kali dan ekornya mengibas ke kanan kiri. Setelah menuangkan makanannya, Michi segera menghampirinya lalu makan dengan lahap. Sasuke terdiam melihat ekor Michi yang bergoyang-goyang.

Awalnya Sasuke terlihat ragu. Tangannya bergerak ingin mengelus bulu kucing kecil itu namun tangannya berkali-kali mundur. Akhirnya setelah yang kelima kalinya, tangan Sasuke pun menyentuh binatang yang selalu diidentikkan dengan klannya tersebut. Merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya, Michi menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Sasuke. Mengeong sekali dengan kepuasan di wajahnya, dia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Seakan dia baru saja berterima kasih pada laki-laki yang tadi memberinya makanan.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Hari demi hari terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun. Sasuke selalu menjalankan pesan Sakura—walau sebagian besar dilakukannya dengan keluhan di sana sini. Tapi justru karena itu, Michi jadi semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai menghafalkan kebiasaan Michi. Seperti... jika Michi menjilat kakinya, itu artinya dia minta makan. Jika Michi berjalan bolak-balik, itu artinya dia mencari pasir baru untuk membuang kotorannya. Jika Michi lompat ke atas pangkuannya, itu artinya dia meminta Sasuke untuk menyiapkan kasur kecilnya.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke mulai malas menyiapkan kasur kecil khusus kucing tersebut. Alhasil, Michi pun ikut terbiasa tidur di kasur bersama Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke jengah dan selalu menggeser kucing kecil itu untuk tidur menjaga jarak dengannya. Apalagi jika bangun pagi, Sasuke harus membersihkan kasurnya dari bulu Michi dimana-mana. Merepotkan sekali.

Tapi, kekeras kepalaan Michi membuat Sasuke menyerah juga pada akhirnya. Terserah kucing itu saja mau tidur dimana, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Jika Uchiha bungsu itu terlalu memikirkannya, bisa-bisa dia malah stress sendiri dan berakhir membunuh kucing malang tersebut. Dan bukan tidak mungkin setelah itu... Nyawa Sasuke akan berakhir di tangan istrinya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang. Sebenarnya hari ini Sakura sudah pulang dari Suna tapi sayangnya terlambat, sehingga wanita itu baru sampai ke rumahnya tengah malam. Sakura tidak bodoh. Tentu saja dia tahu bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dengan Michi yang masih suka perang dingin—keadaan terakhir sebelum wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut meninggalkan Konoha.

Begitu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan duplikat kunci yang telah dia miliki, Sakura langsung membuka sepatu _ninja _miliknya lalu lari sedikit terburu-buru ke tempat dimana biasanya kasur Michi diletakkan. Namun hasil yang didapatnya nihil. Tidak ada Michi di sana. Pikiran buruk menyelimuti Sakura. Bagaimana jika Sasuke membuang Michi diam-diam selama kepergiannya ke Suna?

Sakura akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan Sasuke. Berniat menanyakan pada suaminya itu, dimana kucing kecil kesayangannya. Dan kali ini Sakura sukses dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi menyamping bersama Michi di atas kasurnya. Mungkin wajar kalau Sasuke tidur membelakangi kucing yang berbulu kecoklatan tersebut, tapi kenyataannya sekarang tidak. Sasuke justru membiarkan Michi tidur menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Jika dilihat dari posisi Sakura berdiri sekarang, Sasuke seperti terlihat memeluk Michi.

Melihat itu, Sakura spontan tertawa—sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya agar jangan sampai membangunkan kedua makhluk itu. Tersenyum geli, Sakura menaruh tasnya di bawah kemudian duduk di tepi kasur, mendekati Sasuke dan Michi. Sepelan mungkin agar jangan sampai keduanya terbangun, Sakura mencium dahi Sasuke lalu pipinya. Sementara tangannya mengelus kepala Michi dan sesekali menyentilnya dengan jahil.

Tapi tetap saja, dengan naluri _ninja _yang dimilikinya, Sasuke terbangun karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Membuka kedua matanya dengan malas, Sasuke menatap Sakura, "Kau sudah pulang rupanya..." bisik Sasuke pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja," wanita itu mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas lalu melihat Michi yang masih nyaman tidur di antara mereka, "dia lelap sekali ya," gumamnya yang dibalas dengusan Sasuke pelan.

Keadaan kembali hening sesaat. Sasuke nyaris tertidur kembali jika Sakura tidak tertawa pelan dan mencairkan suasana. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu mengerling pada suaminya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena bingung dengan sikap istrinya itu.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan cemburu dengan Michi, Sasuke-_kun._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_**Fin  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Fic _ini kudedikasikan untuk _**Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge **_tapi nggak tahu deh nih bisa dimasukin kategori _headcanon _atau nggak. Habis ngaco banget, kayaknya ini mah lebih menjurus ke inti SasuSaku ngerawat kucing D: #jder

Ngomong-ngomong soal Michi di sini, aku bikin kebiasaannya terinspirasi dari kucingku sendiri xD entah kenapa nama Michi lewat begitu saja di kepalaku jadi ya kupakai deh ahahaha~ tidak seperti ficku yang lain yang umumnya memakai kata-kata moral di bawah, ficku yang ini tidak ada. Memang disengaja sih, aku gak tahu kata moral yang pas buat fic ini == #jder

Semoga nggak kecewa yaa kalau memang nggak bisa masuk tema _challenge-_nya ya... apa boleh buat. Anggap saja ini fic SasuSaku _oneshot fluff _selingan dari saya 8D #heh #plakplak kak Blekpepi maafkan akuuu jika mengecewakan orz

_Please respect me with your review or concrit. Don't just silent._


End file.
